Le revers de la médaille
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- McKay décide d'aider Zelenka, Sheppard renonce à son jour de repos. Et ils finissent tous par le regretter. Whumpage, un peu de torture, quelques grossièretés, mais vous savez comment sont les militaires. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le revers de la médaille  
**Titre original** : No Good Deed  
**Auteur** : ga unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Stargate Atlantis,_ ni aucun de ses personnages ; et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire. J'aime juste m'amuser avec ces héros ; il est possible qu'ils s'en trouvent un peu abîmés, mais jamais rien d'irréparable.

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fanfiction a été originalement posté en une seule fois par ga_unicorn sous la forme d'un one-shot, découpé en plusieurs "parties". Pour ma part, afin de faciliter mon travail de relecture et pour ménager le suspense, j'ai préféré couper l'histoire en cinq chapitres suivant ces parties déjà existantes.

**OoOoO**

McKay fredonnait, un sourire de contentement sur le visage, quand il atteignit son labo.

Il s'était trouvé dans le réfectoire, attendant son tour devant la cafetière, serrant une tasse vide contre sa poitrine tout en se rapprochant lentement de ce nirvana tant désiré, quand Kavanagh l'avait tiré de sa confortable torpeur par ses jacasseries. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer, remplissant sa tasse et tournant les talons en quête de nourriture un peu plus substantielle. Mais les pleurnichements irritants l'avaient suivi, voletant autour de lui, envahissant son espace personnel jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs privés de caféine ne lâchent.

Il se saisit du dernier petit pain athosien juste au moment où les doigts avides de Kavanagh allaient l'atteindre. Il était aux fruits secs, ceux qui sont petits et verts, ce qui n'était pas son parfum favori. Mais il s'en délecta avec plaisir tout en expliquant pourquoi il ne signerait pas la demande de Kavanagh pour que la Porte soit activée et le centre de contrôle désactivé pendant trois jours. Devant les membres attentifs de la petite clique du scientifique au catogan, il expliqua que le même résultat pouvait être obtenu sans couper le courant et en deux fois moins de temps, et il eut le plaisir de voir le visage du scientifique virer au rouge vif.

Il lécha les miettes sur ses doigts, remplit de nouveau sa tasse et sortit rejoindre son labo, laissant Kavanagh totalement impuissant au milieu du réfectoire.

L'un dans l'autre cette journée commençait plutôt bien.

Même le fait d'apercevoir Zelenka en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs de son placard à outils ne parvint pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et observa l'autre scientifique qui refermait le dernier tiroir et se tournait vers le plan de travail.

« Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais probablement te dire où ça se trouve, » offrit-il, se sentant d'humeur magnanime.

– Je cherche les piles que tu m'as empruntées et jamais rendues, » répondit Zelenka, ouvrant un autre tiroir d'un mouvement brusque.

McKay s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu embarrassé. « L'étagère du haut, derrière toi. Je les rechargeais avant de te les rendre.

– Ça prend une semaine entière pour recharger ? » grogna Zelenka d'un air peu convaincu.

McKay attrapa tout l'appareil à recharger les piles et le descendit, cherchant les piles DeWalt marquées sur le dessus d'un "Z" anguleux à l'encre vert pâle. Après avoir débranché les quatre piles, il les passa à Zelenka et remit le chargeur sur l'étagère. Il le regarda les fourrer dans une boîte à outils renforcée, qu'il attacha ensuite sur un chariot à roulettes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met de mauvaise humeur comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te sauves ? » demanda-t-il.

– Elle est revenue, » dit le Tchèque d'un ton indigné. « Je vais tuer l'œuf. »

McKay dût réfléchir à cela un instant, et il suivit Zelenka sans y penser quand celui-ci sortit du labo et s'avança dans le couloir.

« Je crois qu'on dit "tuer dans l'œuf" ; pas "tuer l'œuf". » Il comprit de quoi il s'agissait quand ils entrèrent dans le transporteur. « Oh, tu veux dire la surtension dans le Secteur C, sur la jetée nord-est, » dit-il. « Je croyais que tu avais décrété que c'était une décharge accidentelle en provenance d'un autre secteur, et donc pas un problème ?

– Ça a duré trois heures hier, et une heure et demie la veille, » dit Zelenka, en sortant du transporteur et en se dirigeant vers un escalier. « Je suis dans les temps pour mes projets et j'ai une matinée de libre. Alors je vais tuer ça dans l'œuf. Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

McKay se dit que c'était une bonne question, mais aucune réponse décente ne lui vint. Il devait voir Elizabeth un peu plus tard pour discuter des disparitions d'équipement en augmentation, mais il avait encore plusieurs heures devant lui. Il haussa les épaules et leva la main pour activer son micro. « Contrôle, ici McKay.

– On vous écoute, Docteur.

– J'assiste le Docteur Zelenka au sujet d'un problème de surtension dans le Secteur C au nord-est. Dites au Docteur Weir que je serai de retour à temps pour notre réunion. McKay terminé. » Il éteignit son micro et se retourna, s'apercevant que Zelenka lui bloquait le passage vers les escaliers. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu devrais retourner au labo. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour réunion.

– Elle est pas avant 11h 30.

– Il y a réunion du département aujourd'hui.

– Je l'ai reportée à la semaine prochaine, quand Kavanagh sera reparti sur Terre. Lis tes emails. Donc, j'ai largement le temps de "tuer le problème dans l'œuf" et de revenir, » dit-il et il dépassa le petit homme, ignorant ses protestations marmonnées. « C'est combien d'étages plus bas ?

– Dix étages, jusqu'au Niveau 5. » Zelenka le poussa d'un coup de coude et commença à descendre, trainant le chariot derrière lui.

McKay tressaillit : celui-ci s'entrechoquait à chaque marche. « Je suis sûr que ça va pas arranger tes outils. Tu devrais le faire descendre devant toi. Comme ça tu peux contrôler la force de l'impact sur les marches.

– C'est pour ça que les mallettes sont renforcées, » dit Zelenka, sans se retourner. « Et pourquoi il y a des roues avec chambre à air, à la place des roues en plastique. »

McKay regarda le Tchèque tirer violemment sur la poignée, faisant dévaler au chariot plusieurs marches d'affilée. « Je dis juste que… »

Près d'une heure plus tard, McKay se demandait pourquoi il s'était laissé entrainer à la suite de Zelenka, surtout quand tout ce qu'il avait obtenu c'était des insultes. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme supposément intelligent pouvait se montrer à ce point réfractaire aux critiques constructives ; il s'était contenté de proposer son opinion dans le but d'aider. Et la tirade qu'il avait prise en pleine figure quand il avait essayé d'exposer un moyen plus efficace de localiser et de circonvenir la surtension avait été totalement injustifiée. Il devait, toutefois, reconnaitre qu'il admirait la prévoyance de Zelenka.

Atlantis était remplie de restes de végétation, aussi ils ne furent pas surpris de tomber sur les branches pétrifiées de plantes en pot mortes depuis longtemps. Ce qui les surprit fut de constater qu'avant de mourir la plante avait poussé au point de bloquer le couloir au Niveau 5. Zelenka, sans se laisser décourager, avait sorti une petite scie circulaire de l'une de ses boîtes à outils et s'était frayé un chemin à travers la végétation en moins de trente minutes.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer au sujet des différentes marques d'outils électriques quand ils atteignirent la pièce d'où les surtensions provenaient. La porte était entrouverte, assez pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser, mais pas assez pour leur permettre d'y faire entrer le chariot. Ils prirent les lampes torches et entrèrent dans la pièce de profil.

Zelenka obliqua immédiatement vers la droite et commença à chercher comment accéder au panneau de contrôle. La vue d'un ordinateur portable ouvert, posé sur une table attira l'attention de McKay. Il fit un pas en avant, en s'écriant : « Hé, Radek, qu'est-ce… »

Il entendit un bruit de course, suivi d'un picotement sur le bras. Il allait tendre la main pour frotter la zone quand son corps se raidit soudain, avant de rapidement se mettre à trembler comme s'il était pris de convulsions. La douleur dansait sur chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Elle se concentra dans sa tête avant d'exploser, l'envoyant dans les ténèbres.

Quand il se réveilla, le sang lui battait les tempes et il avait un goût métallique dans l'arrière-gorge. Il grogna, tenta de s'asseoir, et découvrit qu'on lui avait attaché les poignets et les chevilles. Zelenka, ligoté de la même façon, était couché entre travers de ses jambes. Se redressant sur un coude, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, mais celui qui les avait attachés n'était pas présent. Il s'assit et se traina en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'adosser au mur.

« Réveille-toi, Radek. »

Dérangé par toute cette agitation, Zelenka émit un bruit de protestation. Il ouvrit des yeux emplis de douleur, jeta un regard alentours, puis les referma. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

– Je t'ai rien fait du tout, » dit McKay d'un ton impatient. « Allez, assieds-toi. Le mal de crâne commence à disparaitre assez rapidement. »

Il remua les jambes pour encourager l'autre homme à se redresser. Ce qu'il finit par faire, tout en ronchonnant beaucoup. Zelenka venait de s'installer contre le mur à côté de McKay quand deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Même s'ils portaient un uniforme de l'expédition – aux couleurs de l'équipe scientifique – aucun des deux hommes ne leur était familier. Les intrus avaient tous les deux les cheveux et les yeux marron. Mais les cheveux du plus petit étaient relevés en une courte queue de cheval, tandis qu'une petite cicatrice en forme de croissant juste sous l'œil différenciait le plus grand. Ils étaient en train de se disputer quand ils entrèrent dans le labo. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un coin éloigné et continuèrent à se disputer. Ils parlaient à voix basse, mais le plus petit ponctuait ses interventions de gestes agités.

McKay fit pivoter ses mains, éprouvant les liens. En plus de l'ordinateur et des équipements de diagnostique, des vêtements et de la nourriture, ils s'étaient aussi approprié les liens en plastique que les équipes de sécurité utilisaient en guise de menottes. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté que Ronon lui montre comment cacher des couteaux sur sa personne, comme il le lui avait proposé. Toutefois il n'était même pas certain de savoir ce qu'il ferait une fois libre. On leur avait retiré leurs micros, de même que tout le reste de l'équipement qu'ils avaient sur eux.

Ils cessèrent de se disputer et le plus petit des deux s'avança à grands pas, les yeux fixés sur les prisonniers. A travers la porte à demi ouverte ils virent que l'on avait emporté le chariot chargé d'outils électriques.

« Des voleurs ! » cracha Zelenka, en se débattant pour se relever. « C'est rien que des voleurs.

– Evidemment, » dit McKay, en levant des yeux furieux en direction du voleur qui portait une cicatrice. « Tout ça c'est l'équipement qui a disparu des réserves. Ils portent même nos uniformes, bon sang. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous espérez exactement accomplir ici tous les deux ? Vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire passer tout ce matériel en douce à travers le Porte. Et pour qui est-ce que vous travaillez d'abord ? Les Genii ? »

Le voleur balafré traversa lentement la pièce, donna un coup de pied désinvolte dans les jambes de Zelenka qui lui barraient le chemin, avant de s'accroupir devant les deux scientifiques.

« Nous sommes… des receleurs. Nous voyageons de planète en planète, prenant ce qui a de la valeur avant de le revendre à ceux qui paient pour l'obtenir. Les Genii ont fait partie de nos clients par le passé et pourraient le redevenir bientôt. Mais nous sommes venus ici, dans cette cité, uniquement en nous basant sur des spéculations. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton amical, raisonnable, et ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire que ne reflétaient pas ses yeux sombres.

« Cela fait des mois que nous sommes sur Atlantis et que nous apprenons votre écriture et la façon d'utiliser vos ordinateurs – nettement plus sophistiqués que la plupart de ceux de cette galaxie, un vrai plaisir à utiliser. Nous avons fait pas mal de découvertes fascinantes et nous allons emporter avec nous les informations nécessaires pour les recréer. Mais récemment nous sommes tombés sur des documents qui mentionnaient trois choses dont nous souhaitons acquérir la connaissance, mais auxquelles nous n'avons pas été en mesure d'accéder.

McKay déglutit nerveusement quand l'homme sortit un couteau du fourreau à sa ceinture et se pencha vers eux. Il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il coupait les liens qui lui entravaient les mains et le remettait sur pied. Il le laissa tenter maladroitement de trouver son équilibre avec les pieds toujours attachés.

« Vous allez nous aider à accéder à ces informations.

– Vous êtes aussi con que vous en avez l'air, si vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous aider à faire quoi que ce soit, » dit McKay, en se frottant les poignets, avant de croiser les bras d'un air méprisant. « Radek, est-ce que tu… »

Il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qui l'atteignit sur le côté du visage et l'envoya en arrière s'écouler au sol. Il atterrit en vrac, se cognant le coude par terre ce qui fit courir des fourmis tout le long de son bras jusque dans ses doigts. Frottant le membre qui picotait, il leva la tête vers le voleur et ricana. « Il va falloir que vous fassiez mieux que ça. Les gros bras de la fac m'ont fait pire. Et vous avez intérêt à garder en tête qu'ils ont tous fini par regretter de s'être frotté à un génie. »

Le Balafré resta impassible. « Je sais qui vous êtes, McKay. Je vous ai observé dans la cité, et je sais que vous occupez le poste de Scientifique en Chef. Vous êtes en mesure de récupérer les informations que nous voulons. Une fois que nous les aurons, nous partirons et vous serez libres.

– Je vous en prie, » fit McKay avec un grognement amusé. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Zelenka qui considérait prudemment la scène avec une expression neutre. « Le Balafré ici dit qu'il me connait, mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas vu qu'il croit que je suis un abruti crédule. J'ai entendu… ouf ! »

Son commentaire méprisant se transforma en cri de douleur quand une chaussure de l'uniforme règlementaire du SGC lui entra dans les côtes. Il reposa sur Balafré son regard méprisant. « Vous en êtes déjà réduit à donner des coups de pieds ? Comme c'est… mature de votre part. »

Il échangea des regards avec le voleur, qui finit par hocher légèrement la tête comme s'il acquiesçait. Quand le Balafré s'agenouilla devant eux une nouvelle fois, McKay ressentit une pointe d'appréhension qui se transforma rapidement en terreur quand l'autre homme se saisit des mains attachées de Zelenka.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il avec angoisse. « Il ne va pas… Non ! Ne faites pas… ! »

Sous ses yeux horrifiés l'homme à la cicatrice attrapa avec désinvolture le petit doigt de la main gauche de Zelenka, et – en le tordant brusquement – le brisa.

Le son que fit l'os en se brisant et le cri de Zelenka résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de McKay quand on le remit brusquement sur pied et qu'on le poussa vers la table où se trouvait l'équipement informatique volé. Avec les pieds toujours attachés tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était tomber en avant, se rattraper au bord de la table et tirer ses pieds vers l'avant. Il se tortilla jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre la table.

Il baissa les yeux en direction de Zelenka, qui lui retourna un regard inquiet. Le Tchèque serrait contre lui sa main blessée, et le petit doigt était orienté à un angle vraiment pas naturel. « Je sais que c'est stupide de demander, mais est-ce que ça va, Radek ? »

Zelenka, pâle mais énervé, secoua la tête : « Tu ne devrais pas aider. »

McKay lança un regard furtif au Balafré, puis baissa les yeux. Il commença à frotter les doigts de sa main gauche ensemble, avant de croiser les bras et de mettre les mains sous ses aisselles. « Quel genre d'informations vous cherchez ?

– Nous voulons toutes les recherches sur le vaccin Hoffan et le rétrovirus Wraith, » annonça le Balafré d'un ton calme. « Et bien sûr, la thérapie génique. Avec ça, le nombre de technologies utilisables sera bien plus grand.

– Co… comment vous êtes au courant de tout ça ? » demanda McKay, consterné.

– Je vous l'ai dit, ça fait des mois que nous sommes ici. Récupérez les informations.

– Ce n'est pas si simple, » dit McKay d'un ton indigné. « Ces recherches se trouvent dans une base de données sécurisée et je n'y ai pas accès. Ça va prendre du temps.

– Je sais tout ça, Docteur, » dit le Balafré avec impatience, faisant un pas en avant et acculant McKay à la table. « Si nous avions eu quelques mois supplémentaires, nous aurions décrypté le code et nous nous serions emparés des informations nous-mêmes. Nous serions partis d'ici sans que quiconque n'ait été au courant de notre présence. Mais vous nous avez surpris, aussi nos plans ont changé. Récupérez les informations. Maintenant. Je suis certain que le Docteur Zelenka apprécierait lui aussi que vous vous dépêchiez. »

McKay frémit devant le sourire froid qui apparut sur le visage du Balafré. Il risqua un regard en direction de Zelenka qui était roulé en boule autour de sa main cassée pour la protéger, puis hocha la tête et se traina jusqu'au tabouret qui faisait face au clavier.

Il leva une main et se frotta la tempe, en espérant que le voleur ne verrait pas le tic révélateur qu'il avait près de l'œil quand il mentait. « D'accord. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Ça… ça pourrait durer au moins deux heures. »

A ce moment-là, l'heure de sa réunion avec Elizabeth serait passée depuis longtemps. Avec lui et Zelenka injoignables par radio, quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Il pouvait faire trainer les choses jusque là.

**OoOoO**

NdT : à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le revers de la médaille  
**Titre original** : No Good Deed  
**Auteur** : ga_unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss

Partie 2/5.

**OoOoO**

Sheppard s'accroupit et observa du regard l'angle de la pente et la distance qu'il avait à parcourir afin de pouvoir atterrir sans danger. Il se releva et déplaça la rampe encore de quelques centimètres en avant. Après un dernier coup d'œil rapide il rebroussa chemin en direction des grandes portes. Il observa attentivement le sol tout en marchant, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de débris susceptibles de ralentir sa course en direction de la rampe.

En atteignant les portes, il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir sa gourde. Tout en avalant quelques gorgées d'eau tiède, il pensa aux protège-genoux et coudes qui dépassaient des tréfonds du sac. Il jeta la gourde par-dessus l'équipement en question avec un léger ricanement et se tourna de nouveau en direction de la course d'obstacles improvisée.

Il avait choisi la jetée est parce qu'il y avait un certain nombre d'obstacles déjà en place : des tuyaux et autres protubérances qui dépassaient du ponton. Un parcours déterminé avec attention offrait la possibilité de tester manœuvrabilité et dextérité, incluant une série de petits obstacles qui menaient tous à la rampe finale qui le propulserait – espérait-il – au-dessus d'une portion de pont d'environ trois mètres où s'entrecroisaient des tuyaux.

Lui et les autres fans de skateboard sur Atlantis avaient travaillé là-dessus pendant des semaines. C'était son premier jour de repos complet depuis près d'un mois, aussi il avait charrié la rampe à peine terminée jusqu'à la jetée ce matin et il l'avait installée. Et, étant donné que le rang avait effectivement ses avantages, il allait être le premier à tester l'ensemble maintenant qu'il était fini. Si ça marchait, il pourrait peut être demander à Elizabeth l'autorisation d'installer un half-pipe. Un de ces bâtiments déserts de la taille d'un entrepôt au bout de la jetée serait parfait pour ça.

Il positionna son skate du bout du pied et y posa fermement le pied gauche. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il s'élança et se dirigea vers la première ruelle étroite.

Près d'une minute plus tard il faisait décoller le skate au-dessus d'un dénivelé d'un mètre cinquante, faisait immédiatement un virage à 90° sur le plan incliné sur lequel il avait atterri. Il ajusta sa direction avec minutie tout en prenant de la vitesse, se baissant davantage sur le skate alors que les roues avant s'engageaient sur la rampe.

« Colonel Sheppard, répondez s'il-vous-plait. »

Surpris, il tressaillit et le skate quitta sa trajectoire, ralentissant et ruinant ses chances de dépasser l'obstacle. Plutôt que d'atterrir dans l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux, il se contorsionna dans les airs et se jeta sur le côté.

Atterrissant lourdement sur le flanc, il grogna et roula sur le dos. _Note à soi-même,_ pensa-t-il, _enlever son 9mm et son holster avant de faire du skateboard._ Il leva la main et enclencha son micro.

« Colonel Sheppard ? » Elizabeth Weir commençait à avoir l'air inquiet.

– Je suis là, Elizabeth, » dit-il tout en se remettant sur pied, se frottant la hanche et la cuisse qui lui faisaient mal et où allait se former un bleu en forme de pistolet. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

– Est-ce que vous avez vu Rodney aujourd'hui ?

– Non. J'ai pris un jour de repos, vous vous souvenez ? » Il s'éloigna en boitant et ramassa son skate avant de se diriger vers la porte. « J'étais dehors sur la jetée est pendant toute la matinée.

– On n'arrive pas à trouver Rodney. Ni Zelenka d'ailleurs. » Weir était passée en mode angoissé pour de bon. « Il a laissé un message à la Salle de Contrôle ce matin, disant que Zelenka et lui se rendaient à la jetée nord pour réparer un problème électrique, mais qu'il serait de retour à temps pour une réunion avec moi. Il n'était pas là, et maintenant ni lui ni Zelenka ne répondent sur leur radio.

– Vous savez, ils ont probablement trouvé un truc fascinant et ils ont simplement perdu la notion du temps, » dit Sheppard tout en ressortant sa gourde. « Vous avez vérifié auprès de Lorne ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont fait accompagner ? »

Weir fit un bruit exprimant son impatience : « Non, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ça. Laissez-moi le mettre en ligne. »

Il y eut une pause, puis ils entendirent : « Lorne.

– Major, il semblerait que nous ayons perdu la trace de McKay et Zelenka. Qui était censé les escorter ce matin ? » demanda Sheppard.

– On n'a pas reçu de demande d'escorte de sécurité, sir. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? »

Weir prit la parole : « Ils allaient à la jetée nord-est, Secteur C Niveau 5.

– Merci, madame. Je revérifie juste les tableaux de service, » dit Lorne. « Je n'ai personne inscrit pour une escorte, ou en train d'explorer ce secteur de la cité. On se concentrait sur la zone de la jetée la plus au sud ce mois-ci.

– Merci, Lorne. » Sheppard jeta un regard plein de regrets à son skateboard, et donna un coup de pied dans son sac de sport. Il était plus énervé qu'inquiet au sujet des scientifiques en vadrouille. « Ils sont probablement juste concentrés sur ce sur quoi ils travaillent, quoi que cela puisse être. Est-ce que les détecteurs fonctionnent dans ce secteur ?

– Non, cette zone a subi beaucoup de dégâts au cours de la tempête, puis à cause de l'attaque Wraith. Nous avions décidé de couper le courant pour des questions de sécurité. C'est pourquoi Zelenka était préoccupé par ces surtensions.

– D'accord, je vais vous les retrouver, » dit-il d'un ton résigné.

– Merci, John. Je suis désolée pour votre jour de repos, » fit Weir en s'excusant avant de se déconnecter.

– Je vais lui botter le cul pour ça, » marmonna Sheppard tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

Il fit un détour par ses quartiers pour y déposer son skateboard et son sac de sport. Puis il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers le transporteur le plus proche. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ce transporteur le laisserait à encore une demi-heure de marche de la zone dans laquelle McKay et Zelenka étaient censés se trouver.

En sortant du transporteur, une fois à destination, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier le plus proche. Tout en descendant rapidement les dix étages jusqu'au Niveau 5, il se répétait mentalement le sermon qu'il allait faire aux deux scientifiques désobéissants. Se rendre dans un secteur inexploré et désert de la cité sans escorte militaire et sans porter, ou en ayant éteint, sa radio était un gros "à ne pas faire" sur le protocole de sécurité de Weir et de lui-même.

En quittant l'escalier au Niveau 5, il fit une pause pour sortir le détecteur de signes de vie et pour déclarer sa position.

« Contrôle, ici Sheppard.

– Allez-y, sir.

– Juste pour information. J'entre dans la zone cible. » Il baissa les yeux vers le détecteur de signes de vie. Hormis le point qui le représentait il y avait une large tache à la limite du rayon d'action du détecteur. « Je détecte des signes de vie à environ huit cent mètres devant moi, vers le bout de la jetée qui fait face à l'océan, toujours au Niveau 5.

– Bien reçu, Colonel.

– Je vous recontacte dans trente minutes. Sheppard terminé. »

Il éteignit sa radio et s'élança en petite foulée vers les signes de vie. Après une centaine de mètres il sortit sa lampe torche et l'alluma. Sans courant, les zones éloignées des fenêtres étaient plutôt obscures.

Il dût ralentir quand il arriva aux zones qui avaient subi des dégâts. Certains murs penchaient vers le large couloir et il y avait des portions de plafond qui pendaient ou qui jonchaient déjà le sol. Et arrivé à un certain point, une des "plantes mortes depuis 10 000 ans" au sujet desquelles Weir s'était plainte une fois avait réussi à pousser librement au point de former un enchevêtrement incroyable qui bloquait le couloir. Sheppard fut surpris de constater que quelqu'un – McKay ou Zelenka ? – avait taillé un passage étroit à travers la végétation. De ce genre d'obstacle résultait habituellement une demande d'assistance militaire, ou mieux encore d'être amené en jumper directement au bout de la jetée.

A la moitié du chemin il s'arrêta et vérifia le détecteur de signes de vie. Le signal qui n'était tout à l'heure qu'une large tache quand il avait regardé au pied de l'escalier s'était maintenant divisé en trois points séparés. Sheppard fixa du regard le point supplémentaire inattendu, et il se demanda quel technicien de bas étage McKay et Zelenka avaient recruté pour les aider dans leur projet.

Il remit le détecteur de signes de vie dans sa veste et continua à marcher dans le couloir pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis il aperçut de la lumière qui provenait d'une porte ouverte. Il accéléra le pas.

Un cri de douleur le figea sur place alors qu'il était encore à une vingtaine de mètres de la porte. Le cri fut suivit de près par la voix d'un Rodney McKay qui avait l'air très en colère.

« Arrêtez ça ! J… juste arrêtez. Lui faire du mal ne vous fera pas obtenir ces informations plus vite. » Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle quelqu'un parut prononcer quelque chose qui provoqua les sarcasmes de McKay. « Oh, d'accord. C'est écrit juste ici… "Celui qui est intelligent ment parce qu'il aime voir son ami se faire torturer." Dans ce cas il est inutile de… »

Sheppard tressaillit quand la tirade de McKay fut brutalement interrompue, suivie de près par des bruits de coups. Il se rapprocha sans un bruit de la pièce, le dos pressé contre le mur.

« Eh bien, c'est sûr que ça va faire marcher l'ordinateur plus vite, » la voix de McKay était un peu étouffée, mais toujours sarcastique. « Oui, il est franchement intimidé par le fait que je me fasse taper. Regardez ! Ça avance… Non, attendez, je dis des bêtises. Ça avance aussi vite qu'avant. »

On entendit davantage de coups, puis une voix inconnue se mit à parler : « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps – ou de patience – maintenant que nous avons été découverts. Je sais à quelle vitesse vont vos ordinateurs. N'en faites pas trop, je ne suis pas crédule à ce point. » La voix de l'homme qui torturait McKay était d'un calme effrayant.

« Je vous l'ai dit : je n'ai pas… accès à la base de données… médicale. Il faut que je pirate… les codes de sécurité et… ça va prendre du temps.» McKay était à bout de souffle. « Radek, ça va là-bas ? »

Entendre les jurons tchèques fit sourire brièvement Sheppard alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'embrasure de la porte à reculons. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour pouvoir parler sans être entendu par les autres et alluma sa radio.

« Contrôle, ici Sheppard. Mettez-moi en relation avec Weir et Lorne le plus vite possible. » Il garda un œil prudent sur la porte tout en sortant le détecteur de signes de vie de sa veste, voulant vérifier la position des gens dans la pièce.

Il eut juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un cinquième signe de vie avant que la douleur ne lui traverse le crâne et que les ténèbres ne l'entourent.

« Colonel, réveillez-vous. »

Il grogna, voulant enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller et dormir jusqu'à ce que son mal de crâne ne disparaisse. « Cinq minutes, » marmonna-t-il.

– Non ! Pas cinq minutes. Il faut que vous vous réveilliez maintenant, Colonel. »

Après la voix, quelqu'un lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, puis observa la pièce aller et venir autour de lui. Un autre grognement lui échappa et il roula sur le côté alors que la nausée menaçait de le submerger. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, prenant de profondes inspirations par le nez.

Il appuya sa tête douloureuse contre les carreaux frais du sol pendant quelques instants avant de se débattre pour s'asseoir. Avec les mains attachées dans le dos, il dût utiliser un coude comme levier pour se soulever du sol. Quand il fut finalement en position verticale, il s'appuya contre le mur avec les yeux fermés, en attendant que le battement dans sa tête s'apaise un peu.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il sourit faiblement à Zelenka, qui était ligoté près de lui. « Comment ça va, Doc ? » demanda-t-il. Il se pencha un peu en avant et glissa deux doigts le long de l'envers de sa ceinture, cherchant une ouverture du bout des doigts.

Dans la faible lumière d'une seule lanterne à piles, le Tchèque avait l'air encore plus froissé qu'en temps normal, les cheveux dressés dans tous les sens et les lunettes tenant à peine sur leur perchoir. Plus pâle que d'habitude, Zelenka avait vraiment l'air indigné. « Comme ça va ? D'abord, je dois venir dans cet endroit sombre, qui pue, avec McKay, qui pense que personne sauf lui ne peut réparer le problème. On se dispute. Sur tout le chemin jusqu'ici, on se dispute. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin d'autres scientifiques, je vous demande ? Si McKay sait tout et peut tout réparer ? »

Sheppard hocha la tête, signalant qu'il comprenait. Ayant localisé la fente qu'il cherchait, il parvint à en faire sortir la lame fine et flexible qui se trouvait cachée là. Il orienta le couteau jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse commencer à entailler les liens en plastique. Il se coupa plusieurs fois, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se montrer plus prudent.

Zelenka continuait à pester. « Et puis, quand on arrive dans cet endroit où je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver, on tombe sur ces… ces… » Le vocabulaire lui fit défaut à ce moment et des mots en tchèque jaillirent avec violence.

Sheppard haussa un sourcil approbateur. Il ne parlait pas cette langue, mais en tant que militaire il savait reconnaitre des injures particulièrement effectives et inventives quand il en entendait. Surtout quand elles incluaient des crachats, comme celles-ci.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, » dit-il quand l'autre homme finit par se calmer un peu. « Mais j'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure. Il faut que je sache si vous êtes gravement blessé. Vous allez pouvoir marcher quand je nous aurai détachés ?

– Je vous en prie, » fit Zelenka d'un ton méprisant. « Ils nous ont tapé plusieurs fois au départ quand ils nous ont attrapés. McKay, il crie comme une fillette. Les méchants veulent qu'il les aide à récupérer des informations dans la base de données médicale. Alors, le grand, il me casse un doigt. Quand McKay ne leur fournit pas les informations assez vite, il en casse un autre. Je crie pour qu'il croie qu'il fait du bon boulot. Et comme ça il pense qu'on est tous les deux des fillettes.

– Il n'a pas fait du bon boulot ? » demanda Sheppard, vaguement amusé. Il finit de couper ses liens et ramena les bras devant lui pour frotter ses poignets endoloris, et appuyer sur une des coupures qui saignait encore.

« Je suis tchèque, » fut la réponse pleine de fierté. « Ma grand-mère pouvait faire mieux que ça. Comment ça se fait que vous avez un couteau ? Les brutes vous ont quasiment déshabillé pour vous fouiller. J'ai dû détourner les yeux.

– Merci pour l'image mentale, Doc. Et Ronon m'a aidé à mettre au point plusieurs cachettes pour des couteaux. » Il trancha les liens de Zelenka, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas heurter sa main gauche. Il examina les doigts enflés et grimaça par empathie. « Ça a l'air plutôt douloureux. Le petit doigt est toujours disloqué. Vous voulez que je le remette en place, ou vous préférez attendre que Carson le fasse ?

– Vaut mieux le faire maintenant. Fera pas aussi mal pour bouger ensuite, je suppose.

– Vous êtes plus courageux que moi, Doc. »

Sheppard accepta la main tendue, tenant fermement le poignet. En se saisissant avec fermeté de l'extrémité du petit doigt, il tira dessus doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il se réalignait. Il grimaça quand Zelenka relâcha son souffle avec un sifflement et un juron énergique.

« Laissez-moi voir si j'ai de quoi faire une attelle. » Il repéra sa veste à l'autre bout de la pièce, et entreprit de se mettre debout. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol de nouveau quand la pièce se mit soudain à tanguer.

« Ça va, Colonel ? » demanda Zelenka d'un air angoissé.

– Ouais, ouais. Je vais bien. Laissez-moi juste une minute. » Il resta à quatre pattes, la tête ballante, prenant de longues inspirations par le nez tout en attendant d'avoir moins le vertige et la nausée. Décidant qu'il valait mieux rester prudent, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa veste en rampant.

Il avait déjà remarqué que son micro, son 9mm, sa montre et son couteau de combat avaient disparu. Son micro de rechange, ses chargeurs n'étaient plus non plus dans sa veste, de même que tous les autres appareils un tant soit peu technologiques : le détecteur de signes de vie, les jumelles, la lampe torche, le couteau suisse. Tout le reste avait été jeté par terre.

Repérant son bandana, il en fit des bandes. Il coupa les liens en plastique qui avaient servi à leur entraver les mains en plusieurs morceaux et les attacha ensemble avec un bout du bandana. Il faudra que ça suffise pour faire une attelle.

« Alors, Doc, » demanda-t-il tout en attachant les doigts du scientifique, « combien d'avance sur nous ont les méchants ? Et est-ce qu'ils ont dit où ils se rendaient ?

– Ils sont partis à peu près cinq minutes avant que je ne parvienne à vous réveiller, » dit Zelenka, en tentant de se relever sans secouer sa main blessée. « Ils étaient contrariés parce que Rodney n'avait pas encore récupéré les informations, alors ils allaient à l'infirmerie pour forcer Beckett à y accéder.

– Génial. » Il utilisa un autre morceau de tissu pour bander la coupure qui saignait encore sur son poignet, avant de remettre sa veste et d'en remplir à nouveau les poches. Enfin, utilisant le mur pour conserver son équilibre et gardant les yeux fermés, il se releva lentement. Quand il fut debout, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Les voleurs avaient fracassé tout l'équipement informatique. Mis à part la lanterne qui faiblissait rapidement, ils n'avaient rien laissé d'utile derrière eux. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de micro de rechange caché sur vous, hein, Doc ?

– Malheureusement, non.

– D'accord. » Il ramassa la lanterne et se tourna vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir il accéléra le pas en direction de l'escalier. « Voici le plan. On va remonter aussi vite que possible. S'il n'y rien qui prouve que la cité est déjà en alerte, je vais m'approprier le premier casque que je vois et m'arranger pour que des marines me rejoignent à l'infirmerie. Je veux que vous retourniez à la Salle de Contrôle. S'ils réussissent à m'échapper, avec ou sans McKay, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent passer par la Porte, à pied ou en jumper. Pas à moins que je n'en donne l'accord. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper de ça ?

– Bien sûr, Colonel. » Zelenka regarda d'un air inquiet Sheppard se mettre soudain à tituber, se cognant contre le mur avant de parvenir à se remettre à marcher droit et à continuer d'avancer dans le couloir. « Vous allez arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

– J'y arriverai, » dit Sheppard d'un ton ferme. « Et ils ont nos micros. Ne les bloquez pas complètement ; s'ils écoutent les conversations, il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on s'est libérés. Je sais que vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'ils n'entendent pas ce qu'ils ne devraient pas entendre. » Il resta silencieux un instant, puis : « Comment ils sont arrivés ici, bon sang ? Sûrement pas avec un vaisseau, les détecteurs spatiaux longue portée les auraient repérés bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. Ce qui nous laisse la Porte.

– Celui que McKay a surnommé "le Balafré" a dit qu'ils étaient cachés dans des chargements de marchandises en provenance d'Anertin et qu'ils sont entrés en douce dans la cité. Le Larbin, il s'est moqué de la sécurité de notre Porte.

– Le Larbin ? »

Zelenka haussa les épaules. « Je pensais l'appeler "le Type à la Queue de Cheval", mais non – ça c'est Kavanagh. Il fait tout ce que le Balafré dit de faire, aussi… "le Larbin."

– Et McKay n'était pas content quand j'ai baptisé Steve et Bob. »

Sheppard resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, se concentrant pour conserver son équilibre alors qu'ils se remontaient le couloir à toute allure. Quand ils sortirent du tunnel sous l'ancien arbuste il demanda : « Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dit comment ils ont réussi à rester cachés si longtemps ?

– Le Balafré a dit que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Que toute leur société reposait sur leur capacité à voler des informations, sur l'espionnage industriel. Et Atlantis est une grande cité, quasiment déserte et inexplorée. »

Quand ils atteignirent l'escalier, Sheppard fit une pause, laissant reposer sa tête douloureuse contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il sentit une main encourageante lui tapoter l'épaule et il se tourna vers Zelenka avec un sourire.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur les méchants, Doc. »

**OoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Le revers de la médaille  
**Titre original** : No Good Deed  
**Auteur** : ga unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss

Partie 3/5.

**OoOoO**

McKay n'arrivait pas à croire que Sheppard s'était précipité la tête la première – sans se rendre compte de rien, comme un de ces adolescents stupides dans les films d'horreur – dans le bordel du Niveau 5. Ça lui avait fait un drôle de choc quand le Larbin avait trainé dans la pièce le corps inanimé du Lt. Colonel. Son inquiétude pour la santé de son ami s'était livrée à une lutte acharnée contre son irritation à cause de l'absence de secours. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il se donnait un mal de chien pour avoir l'air juste assez incompétent pour ne pas être en mesure d'accéder au matériel de recherche demandé, attendant et priant pour que quelqu'un remarque son absence et celle de Zelenka et envoie une équipe à leur recherche. Et puis soudain la seule personne sur laquelle il fondait de réels espoirs pour résoudre cette situation était inconscient à ses pieds, ses cheveux noirs luisants de sang qui coulait d'une lacération du cuir chevelu vraiment pas belle à voir.

Il avait fixé la forme immobile du Lt. Colonel avec anxiété tandis que le Balafré et le Larbin étaient en train de détruire chaque appareil qu'ils ne comptaient pas emporter avec eux. Cinq minutes après l'arrivée tout sauf digne de Sheppard, ils trainaient McKay hors de la pièce en direction de l'escalier le plus proche.

A présent l'opinion de McKay au sujet des capacités d'observation de ses collègues avait atteint un niveau jamais égalé. Il était choqué de voir que tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent dans le couloir ne faisaient preuve que d'un faible intérêt pour sa lèvre fendue ou pour son visage à moitié enflé. Il n'était quand même pas rentré de tant de missions que ça avec le visage massacré pour que cela soit considéré comme normal ? Il fallait l'admettre, ce n'était pas le couloir le plus emprunté, mais ils avaient croisé près d'une demie douzaine de personnes qui s'étaient contentées de lui jeter un regard curieux.

Les deux voleurs faisaient du bon travail pour se fondre dans le décor, en portant un uniforme marron avec une chemise bleue et en discutant tranquillement. Le Larbin portait un sac en toile jeté sur une épaule, et une large mallette métallique dans l'autre main. Ils avaient des accents particuliers, mais avec toutes les nationalités différentes dans la cité ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer. Et il y avait de nouvelles personnes qui arrivaient chaque fois que le Dédale faisait le voyage depuis la Terre.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle et l'infirmerie fut en vue. De l'autre côté du couloir se tenait un marine, gardant l'entrée de la zone des réserves du département médical. McKay n'eut que le temps de lever les yeux avec espoir avant que le Balafré ne lui enfonce son poing dans le plexus solaire.

L'air quitta ses poumons avec un hoquet douloureux et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Il sentit qu'on lui saisissait les bras, des prises comme des étaux, et qu'on le trainait vers l'infirmerie. Par-dessus le son de sa respiration laborieuse, il entendit le voleur à la queue de cheval marmonner quelque chose au sujet d'un accident de labo. Le marine, qui s'était avancé, hocha la tête et recula d'un pas pour reprendre son poste.

McKay aurait grogné de dégoût s'il n'avait pas encore été en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Avant qu'il n'y soit parvenu ils étaient dans l'infirmerie. Un coup d'œil rapide révéla que Beckett ne se trouvait pas dans le petit bureau à côté des portes principales. Ils continuèrent vers l'arrière jusque dans la zone du labo, où ils découvrirent le docteur et deux assistants laborantins.

Beckett leva les yeux en entendant la respiration laborieuse, avant de rapidement faire le tour du plan de travail pour s'occuper de McKay. « Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait cette fois ? »

McKay secoua frénétiquement la tête juste avant qu'on ne le pousse dans les bras de Beckett. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Le Larbin sortit un pistolet qui ressemblait à un taser et tira sur les assistants, les faisant convulser avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscients. Le Balafré se baissa calmement et retira l'écouteur radio de l'oreille de Beckett.

McKay se remit sur pied, aidé de Beckett. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, un bras autour de son torse pour le protéger, et il tourna les yeux vers le Balafré. « Alors, vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

– Le Docteur Beckett va nous fournir les informations dont nous avons besoin, et nous nous en irons. Exactement comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

– Rodney, qui sont ces hommes ? » demanda Beckett, en regardant avec anxiété le plus petit des deux utiliser des liens en plastique pour attacher les laborantins assommés.

– C'est des voleurs, Carson, » dit McKay avec mépris. « Ils se sont baptisés "receleurs", mais c'est rien que des voleurs. Ils veulent tes recherches sur le vaccin Hoffan, le rétrovirus Wraith et la thérapie génique. Ne les leur donne pas.

– Docteur McKay, » dit le Balafré d'une voix d'un calme glacial, « je vous suggérerais d'encourager le Docteur Beckett à coopérer. Sinon, vous prendrez la place du Docteur Zelenka.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Rodney ? » Beckett tressaillit quand le voleur à la queue de cheval attacha les mains de Rodney ensemble, serrant le lien en plastique jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rentre dans la peau.

– Aie ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous serrez pas ça encore un peu plus, Larbin, histoire de m'amputer directement des deux mains ? » Il jeta un œil noir au plus petit des hommes, qui l'ignora. Désignant le Balafré d'un geste, il dit : « Il a cassé deux doigts à Radek. J'en ai rien à faire qu'il me casse tous les doigts, ne lui donne aucune information.

– Rodney… »

Le Balafré se rapprocha, l'acculant contre la table de laboratoire. « Docteur McKay, vous êtes devenu coopératif plutôt vite quand votre camarade a été blessé. Je ne pense même pas que le Docteur Beckett résistera aussi longtemps. Il est bien connu que les docteurs en médecine sont sensibles quand il s'agit de torture.

– Vous n'avez visiblement jamais entendu parler de Mengele. » McKay déglutit avec nervosité, mais parvint quand même à ricaner. « J'aurais pu accéder à ces informations en dix minutes, si j'avais voulu. Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à… arg ! »

La main du Balafré s'était refermée autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler et de respirer. Le grand homme se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'obligeant à s'appuyer en arrière contre le bord de la table alors qu'il se débattait pour arriver à respirer. Il griffa la main qui l'étouffait, sans parvenir à se libérer ; il donna de faibles coups de pied, sans parvenir à atteindre quoi que ce soit. Alors que sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir il voyait le voleur parler, sans parvenir à entendre ce qui se disait, par-delà le grondement dans ses oreilles.

La pression sur sa gorge se relâcha brusquement, même si la main ne le lâcha pas totalement. Il resta plié en arrière au-dessus de la table, prenant de grandes inspirations.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec quelqu'un qui connait ses priorités, Docteur, » dit le Balafré d'un air satisfait.

Alarmé, McKay roula des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Beckett. Le docteur était penché au-dessus du clavier d'un ordinateur tout proche, tapant rapidement.

« Carson, » hoqueta-t-il d'une voix rauque, « ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas les laisser emporter tes recherches. » Il attrapa le poignet du Balafré à deux mains et tenta de le repousser, sans succès.

– Je suis désolé, Rodney, mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester là et le regarder te tuer. » La voix de Beckett tremblait un peu mais était déterminée.

Le Larbin avait ouvert la mallette métallique, révélant un panneau de contrôle, et était occupé à connecter l'équipement qui se trouvait dans la boîte avec un port ouvert à l'arrière de l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur de Beckett. Une boîte sortie du sac de toile était ouverte et on pouvait y voir une collection de minces cristaux roses. Il en manquait un qui était inséré dans une fente sur le panneau de contrôle.

Après dix longues minutes, les informations avaient été transférées sur l'ordinateur des voleurs, et le Larbin rassemblait leur équipement.

Le Balafré jeta un coup d'œil aux deux prisonniers. « Je pense que nous n'avons besoin que d'un seul otage, aussi, Docteur Beckett, j'ai bien peur que vous ne restiez là. Nous allons devoir vous attacher, bien sûr, mais vu que vous vous êtes montré coopératif nous allons vous bâillonner au lieu de vous assommer. »

Beckett hocha la tête sans rien dire. Ayant déjà déterminé que les blessures de McKay – bien qu'inconfortables – n'étaient pas dangereuses dans l'immédiat, le docteur fit un geste en direction des laborantins toujours inconscients. « Est-ce que je peux vérifier s'ils vont bien, s'il-vous-plait ?

– Pas le temps, Docteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils devraient se réveiller d'ici moins d'une heure, avec rien de plus grave qu'un mal de crâne. »

Maintenant qu'ils possédaient les infos qu'ils désiraient, le Balafré avait l'air nettement plus enjoué. McKay remarqua cependant que cette bonne humeur ne se reflétait pas dans les yeux du voleur ; ils demeuraient froids.

McKay demanda, d'une voix encore rauque : « Quels sont vos plans, maintenant, Balafré ? Débarquer dans la salle de la Porte et demander à… Merde. Hé, Carson ! Comment s'appelle le nouveau gars ?

– Je n'en sais rien, Rodney. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes ça maintenant, » fut la réponse exaspérée.

– Euh… ouais ? J'essaie de gagner du temps là ! Tu pourrais m'aider un peu, » fit McKay, tout aussi énervé, alors qu'il regardait les voleurs attacher Beckett à une chaise. Il plia et déplia les doigts qui commençaient à s'engourdir. « Alors, Balafré, vous allez juste entrer dans la salle de la Porte et demander à Machin de vous ouvrir un vortex ? Vous ne croyez pas vraiment que ça sera aussi simple ? »

Le grand voleur sortit un couteau et découpa les liens en plastique qui entouraient les poignets de McKay. « Non, Docteur. Nous allons – "débarquer," vous avez dit ? – dans le hangar à jumpers, et vous allez activer un jumper pour nous et composer l'adresse que nous allons vous donner. A ce stade, le jumper nous conduira automatiquement à travers la Porte des Etoiles ; votre centre de Contrôle sera incapable de nous arrêter. »

Le Larbin remit le sac de toile sur son épaule, ramassa la mallette et rejoint le Balafré aux côtés de McKay.

« Très bien, Docteur McKay, nous allons partir maintenant. Vous allez garder la tête baissée ; n'attirez en aucun cas l'attention sur vous. Ces pistolets, » le Balafré indiqua les petites armes qui ressemblaient à des taser, « sont généralement utilisés pour assommer les gens. Cependant, si je tire un coup en le posant contre votre tête, cela causera des dommages cérébraux, si cela ne vous tue pas directement. Je l'utiliserai si vous ne coopérez pas. Est-ce que vous avez compris ? »

McKay déglutit et un « Oui » sortit avec un petit croassement. Ses mains s'agitèrent vaguement en direction de sa tête.

« Très bien. » Le Balafré fit un signe au Larbin, et ils se mirent en place de chaque côté du scientifique.

– Hé, les gars, » dit Sheppard.

**OoOoO**

NdT : à suivre, si vous êtes sages...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Le revers de la médaille  
**Titre original** : No Good Deed  
**Auteur** : ga unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss

Partie 4/5.

**OoOoO**

Quand Sheppard et Zelenka sortirent du transporteur, le Tchèque partit en direction de la Salle de Contrôle. Sheppard se tourna dans l'autre sens, et se dépêcha aussi vite que son équilibre chancelant le lui permettait.

Il avait essayé de se souvenir du nombre de sorties que comportait l'infirmerie. Il y avait l'entrée principale et deux autres entrées à ce niveau. Mais il y avait aussi un escalier intérieur, un étage au-dessus et un au-dessous, avec au moins deux sorties à chaque étage. Il jura silencieusement ; il y avait beaucoup trop de portes dans cette satanée cité.

Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie il s'arrêta et s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur pendant un instant, pour reprendre son souffle et pour rappeler à son estomac qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à vomir. Il l'avait vidé quasiment entièrement par deux fois dans l'escalier qui montait du Niveau 5 ; il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de s'excuser encore auprès de Zelenka.

Il tapota le mur pour attirer l'attention du marine qui se tenait tranquillement à l'extérieur de la porte qui menait aux réserves médicales, et fit signe au sergent de le rejoindre. Le Sergent, après avoir brièvement salué l'arrivée du Lt. Colonel, s'approcha à vive allure, le P-90 relevé, cherchant des yeux une menace dans le couloir.

Sheppard anticipa les questions qu'il voyait sur le point de l'assaillir. « Donnez-moi votre micro, Knox. » Tout en installant l'appareil, grimaçant quand ses doigts frôlèrent la bosse qui s'était formée sur sa tête, il demanda : « Ça fait combien de temps que le Docteur McKay, et qui que ce soit qui l'accompagnait, est entré dans l'infirmerie ? Et est-ce qu'ils sont toujours à l'intérieur ?

– Ça fait environ un quart d'heure, sir. Il y avait deux autres membres de l'équipe scientifique qui l'aidaient ; il avait du mal à respirer. Et je ne les ai pas vus ressortir par cette porte, sir.

– Génial. » Sheppard enclencha son micro : « Passez-moi Lorne. »

Il entendait beaucoup de voix en fond sonore dans la Salle de Contrôle, et soudain Weir était en train de lui parler.

« John, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elizabeth avait l'air complètement perdue. « Je viens d'envoyer le Major Lorne à votre recherche en jumper sur la jetée nord. Et maintenant Radek est ici et il exige qu'on le laisse désactiver l'accès au hangar à jumpers et la Porte. Il dit que c'est un ordre de votre part.

– C'est le cas, Elizabeth, » confirma-t-il. « Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer plusieurs fois les choses. Ecoutez pendant que je parle à Lorne. Et dites à Zelenka de fermer et de verrouiller toutes les portes qui mènent à l'infirmerie, sauf la porte principale à ce niveau. »

Il y eut une pause imperceptible avant qu'il n'entende Weir dire : « Très bien, Colonel. »

Ce fut suivi rapidement par : « Lorne j'écoute, sir.

– Major, on a deux intrus. Ils sont armés de mon 9mm et d'une sorte de pistolet paralysant ; il se pourrait qu'ils aient d'autres armes, je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment je pense qu'ils sont dans l'infirmerie, avec au moins McKay et Beckett en otage. Ils vont chercher à passer la Porte des Etoiles. J'ai demandé à Zelenka de mettre hors d'état de marche le hangar à jumpers et la Porte, et de fermer toutes les entrées de l'infirmerie mis à part la porte principale. » Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses esprits et frotta sa tête douloureuse. « Je veux des équipes dans le hangar et dans la salle de la Porte, au cas où ils soient déjà sortis de l'infirmerie, ou s'ils parviennent à passer malgré Knox et moi. Postez des hommes à chaque entrée de l'infirmerie. Je veux que tout le monde soit en position dans cinq minutes.

– Ils sont en route, Colonel. Je vous aurai rejoints dans deux minutes.

– On vous attend. » Sheppard s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, en observant le couloir et en réfléchissant avec frénésie. Il finit par secouer la tête et se redressa. « Knox, passez-moi votre arme de poing. »

Le jeune Sergent sortit le 9mm de son holster et vérifia que la sécurité était enclenchée avant de le lui tendre, avec un chargeur supplémentaire. « Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais dire, mais vous avez l'air dans un sale état. »

Un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vérifiait par automatisme le pistolet, avant de le rengainer et de glisser les munitions dans la poche de sa veste. « Alors j'ai tout à fait la tête de comment je me sens, Sergent.

– J'ai suivi quelques cours de premiers soins, sir. Vous voulez que je jette un œil à votre tête ?

– Merci, mais non. Ça ne saigne plus et j'ai moins l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête. Je crois que je vais laisser ça comme ça pour le moment. »

Sheppard remonta le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse épier l'intérieur de l'infirmerie à travers la fenêtre. Tout avait l'air désert, mais un des docteurs adjoints – Gretchen Cho – apparut soudain, les bras chargés d'une pile de dossiers et se dirigeant vers le bureau de Beckett. Il tapa doucement sur la vitre, voyant se succéder à vive allure les expressions – curiosité, sourire de reconnaissance, puis choc et inquiétude – sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le docteur adjoint se débarrassa des papiers en les posant sur un chariot à instruments tout proche et sortit dans le couloir à toute allure.

« Colonel Sheppard, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé… hé ! » La question se termina en une exclamation de surprise quand il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraina en arrière jusqu'à l'endroit où le couloir faisait un coude.

« Je suis désolé, Cho, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer. Vous savez où se trouve Beckett ?

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a environ une demi-heure, il travaillait dans son labo avec Tran et Craig. Il avait l'intention d'y rester la journée, à moins qu'il n'y ait une urgence. » Après dix ans passés à travailler aux Urgences et pour avoir vécu le siège Wraith, le docteur adjoint fut capable de fournir les informations d'un ton calme.

Sheppard piqua une punaise sur sa carte mentale de l'infirmerie. « Qui d'autre travaille ici aujourd'hui, et est-ce que vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

– Nous n'avons pas de patients alités et c'est le week-end non officiel, alors la plupart des gens sont en congés aujourd'hui. Le Docteur Timmer est en dessous, dans le Labo 2, en train de vérifier certaines de ses expériences. A part elle, il n'y a que moi et trois autres personnes dans la salle de repos, à attendre qu'un scientifique ne se brûle les sourcils. » Gretchen détailla le Lt. Colonel avec un regard inquiet, avant de se tourner d'un air interrogateur vers le Sergent qui lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Lorne et une demi-douzaine de marines arrivèrent en petite foulée dans le couloir à ce moment-là, épargnant à Sheppard d'avoir à refuser encore une fois qu'on lui examine la tête. Il fut satisfait de voir que la moitié de la troupe était armée de pistolets paralysants Wraith.

Le Major s'arrêta aux côtés de Sheppard et l'observa rapidement. « Tout le monde est en position. Si je peux me permettre, vous ressemblez à rien.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » dit Sheppard d'un ton sec. Il accepta le pistolet que Lorne lui tendit et rendit à Knox le sien.

– Vous avez un plan, sir ?

– Je pense, Major. » Il leva la main pour enclencher son micro : « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire combien est-ce qu'il y a de signes de vie dans le labo de Beckett ? »

Il y eut une courte pause, puis Zelenka prit la parole : « Il y a six signes de vie, Colonel. Deux sont au fond du labo et les quatre autres se déplacent à peu près au milieu.

– Merci, Docteur. Alors je pense que nos méchants sont toujours là. » Il pencha la tête en arrière et fixa du regard la grille au-dessus de sa tête. « Allez, dites-moi qu'il y a un tuyau d'aération qui donne dans le labo. »

Lorne sourit et fit signe à deux marines d'approcher, afin qu'ils commencent à retirer les attaches qui maintenaient la grille fermée.

« Je vais vérifier. » Le scientifique continua presque immédiatement : « Il y a une ouverture pour la ventilation à l'arrière du labo, près du coin sud-ouest.

– D'accord. Donnez à Lorne les directions pour se rendre dans le labo à partir d'ici. »

Il écouta Zelenka délivrer des instructions, et regarda les marines ouvrir le panneau d'aération. Les hommes avaient formé une pyramide à trois, et celui qui était au sommet forçait sur la grille qui menait au conduit de ventilation. La dernière attache s'ouvrit soudain, le panneau se rétracta légèrement avant de glisser sur le côté et de rentrer dans le mur. Sheppard soupira de soulagement quand tout ceci se produisit quasiment sans un son.

En réussissant sans effort une traction à travers l'ouverture d'un mètre sur un mètre, le marine parcourut du regard la longueur de conduit avant de regarder vers le bas et d'annoncer : « Je redescends. » Tout le monde se recula et le jeune homme se laissa doucement tomber au sol. « Tout semble dégagé là-haut, sir, enfin jusqu'à l'endroit où le conduit fait un coude.

– D'accord, écoutez les gars, » dit Sheppard, parcourant le groupe des yeux. « Lorne, j'aimerais que vous et un autre passent par le conduit de ventilation jusque dans le labo de Beckett. Une fois là-bas, vous allez devoir ouvrir le panneau sans alerter les intrus. Quand il sera ouvert, allez-y et descendez-les avec les pistolets paralysants. N'utilisez pas les munitions lourdes à moins que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix ; je préfèrerais ne pas blesser nos hommes, et je veux une chance de parler à ces voleurs. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se frotta les tempes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Lorne lui tendait une gourde et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il l'accepta et but plusieurs gorgées avant de la lui rendre. « Cho dit qu'il y a trois personnes dans la salle de repos. Je veux que deux hommes aillent là-bas et s'assurent qu'ils restent à l'abri, et qu'une personne escorte Cho jusqu'à… Je suppose que la Salle de Contrôle sera assez sûre pour le moment. » Il leva les yeux vers le docteur adjoint qui se tenait patiemment à proximité.

« J'aimerais rester ici, Colonel, » dit Gretchen, une expression têtue apparaissant sur son visage auparavant docile. « J'ai l'impression que l'infirmerie va avoir quelques nouveaux patients très bientôt, et j'aimerais rester à proximité. »

Il soupira avec impatience. « Ça va surement devenir dangereux par ici dans très peu de temps, et je préfèrerais vous savoir en sécurité. » Tout ce qu'il obtint en retour fut un hochement de tête négatif. Il résista à l'envie d'attraper la jeune femme et de la secouer. Bon sang, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. « Très bien. Knox, emmenez Cho jusqu'au couloir suivant. Gardez-la là-bas, en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le feu vert. Les autres, prenez position dans ce couloir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sortent de l'infirmerie. »

Il jeta un œil aux hommes rassemblés, appréciant le calme confiant qu'il lisait sur leurs visages à tous. Il parvint à sourire d'un air encourageant. « Très bien. On y va. »

Il se tourna vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Se retournant trop rapidement il fut frappé par une autre vague de vertige. Il tituba, et il serait tombé, si Lorne n'avait pas mis un bras autour de sa taille, le soutenant.

« Ola, Colonel. Peut être que vous devriez vous asseoir ? » suggéra Lorne, se demandant de toute évidence s'il ne devrait pas rappeler Cho.

Sheppard savait qu'il avait l'air mal en point, probablement pâle, et il pouvait sentir le sang dans ses cheveux, maculant son cou et son t-shirt. Il garda les yeux fermés et la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus l'impression de tanguer. Enfin, en prenant une profonde inspiration, il releva la tête pour jeter un œil à tous les visages inquiets. « Désolé. Me suis tourné trop vite. Je vais bien, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez, Major ?

– Excusez-moi, sir, » dit doucement Lorne. « Mais où est-ce que vous allez ?

– Je vais distraire les méchants pendant que vous les surprenez, Major, » fit Sheppard d'un ton léger.

Lorne le regarda d'un air sceptique. « Sir, vous avez pas l'air de pouvoir faire deux mètres sans tomber, encore moins tout le chemin jusqu'au labo de Beckett. Laissez-moi y aller, ou un de mes hommes. »

Toute trace d'humour avait disparu de son visage quand il dit : « J'y arriverai. Je suis le seul qui peut entrer là-dedans à l'instant sans que les intrus ne commencent tirer sur-le-champ. Ils me connaissent déjà, et pour l'heure je n'ai pas l'air d'une menace. » _Et je ne me sens pas menaçant non plus_, mais il garda cette pensée en son for intérieur. « Je peux les garder concentrés sur moi, pendant que vous entrez et que vous ouvrez le panneau de ventilation. Faites-moi confiance. »

Le Major le fixa des yeux un instant, avant de hocher la tête à contre cœur. « D'accord, sir. On va faire aussi vite qu'on peut. »

Sheppard observa que l'on faisait la courte échelle à Lorne et au Sergent Perez pour qu'ils grimpent dans l'ouverture de la ventilation, puis il vit les autres marines se diriger vers les positions qu'on leur avait assignées. Alors qu'il se dirigeait lui-même vers l'infirmerie, il retira le 9mm de son holster et le coinça dans sa ceinture, dans son dos. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il était sur de point de faire pendant les prochains instants, mais il pria rapidement que personne ne soit blessé.

Il se déplaça en silence dans le hall jusqu'au labo. Il inspecta rapidement les autres pièces qui donnaient sur le couloir en passant devant, et il utilisa son gène pour fermer et verrouiller leurs portes. Il avait plus de mal à le faire que d'habitude et il se demanda si la blessure à la tête avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ; il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de le mentionner à Beckett et à McKay. Ce qui lui donna une idée.

Quand il fut à cinq mètres du labo de Beckett, il commença à entendre des voix. Il longea le mur de près tout en s'avançant lentement, se concentrant pour écouter.

« …des dommages cérébraux, si cela ne vous tue pas directement. Je l'utiliserai si vous ne coopérez pas. Est-ce que vous avez compris ? »

Est-ce que c'était le Balafré ? se demanda Sheppard. Zelenka avait dit que celui qu'ils appelaient le Larbin n'était pas très loquace.

« Oui. » Cette voix aiguë et terrifiée appartenait sans aucun doute à McKay.

« Très bien. » Encore le Balafré.

Sheppard enclencha son micro et murmura : « Lorne, je suis à l'extérieur du labo, sur le point d'y entrer.

– Compris, sir. On est presque en position, ensuite il nous faudra encore deux minutes pour ouvrir la grille, » fut la réponse prononcée à voix basse.

– Reçu. »

Laissant son micro allumé, il se décolla du mur et entra dans le labo. « Hé, les gars, » dit-il. « Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

Balayant le labo d'un rapide coup d'œil, il localisa les deux laborantins inconscients et ligotés près du mur du fond, près de là où se trouvait le panneau de ventilation. Beckett, attaché à une chaise, était en partie masqué par les intrus. Le Balafré et le Larbin étaient rangés de chaque côté de McKay, qui avait l'air à la fois inquiet et enragé – comme seul McKay pouvait le faire. Quand le scientifique aperçut Sheppard l'espoir remplaça les autres émotions, avant de rapidement se transformer en choc et en inquiétude.

« Mon dieu, Sheppard, » s'exclama McKay, en regardant la silhouette qui se balançait de manière instable dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Un bref sourire courut sur ses lèvres. « Bon sang, Rodney, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point j'ai l'air d'une loque. Je dois dire que tu n'as pas l'air en super forme non plus. »

Alors que Sheppard faisait un pas dans la pièce, les deux voleurs levèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur la tête de McKay.

« Attendez, attendez, » dit-il en tout hâte. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, portant une main à sa tête comme s'il avait des vertiges. Les lumières dans le labo se mirent à clignoter avant de se calmer. « Pas de précipitation. Je suis juste revenu pour vous parler de la situation actuelle. »

Il se redressa en s'écartant de la porte et fit un autre pas en avant. Les lumières commencèrent à osciller selon un cycle, brillant plus fort avant de s'affaiblir, encore et encore. Sheppard s'abrita les yeux avec un grognement. « Désolé, désolé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec les lumières ? » demanda le Balafré, se saisissant d'un poignée de cheveux de McKay et abattant le pistolet contre la tête du scientifique.

« Hé ! Hé ! Attention avec ma tête, » s'exclama McKay. « Je vais pas pouvoir activer le jumper si vous faites de moi un légume.

L'intensité lumineuse qui changeait rapidement s'arrêta soudain sur l'éclairage le plus faible. Après un instant, elle commença à s'intensifier de nouveau.

« Désolé, » dit Sheppard, avec un sourire contrit. « McKay ou Beckett peuvent vous le confirmer, quand je suis malade ou blessé à la tête, ce genre de choses peut arriver. Ma capacité à utiliser la technologie des Ancêtres commence à devenir un peu… » Il agita la main. La porte derrière lui commença à se fermer en glissant, mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir bougé de plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Heureusement, aucun des voleurs ne regardait Beckett ou McKay, étant donné qu'ils eurent tous les deux l'air perdus en entendant cette révélation.

Le Larbin fit un genre de grognement, et avança d'un pas. Le pistolet paralysant qui était pointé sur McKay se tourna et visa Sheppard.

« Arrête. » Le Balafré observa Sheppard pendant un instant, avant de se tourner vers le Larbin et d'ordonner : « Détache le docteur. On va l'emmener aussi comme otage. Comme je l'ai dit au Docteur McKay tout à l'heure, nous les laisserons, ainsi que le puddlejumper, sur la première planète où nous nous rendrons. Mais ça c'est si vous nous laissez partir sans vous interposer, Colonel. Si nous devions nous battre pour sortir, vous ne les reverriez jamais. Mon peuple ne fait pas habituellement dans le trafic d'esclaves, mais nous connaissons de nombreux mondes où leurs talents seraient utiles.

– Sheppard… » commença McKay, mais il fut interrompu.

– Colonel, » dit Beckett d'un ton désolé alors qu'on le poussait aux côtés de McKay, « ils ont toutes mes recherches. Le grand allait tuer Rodney, et j'ai…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Doc. Zelenka m'a parlé de leur méthode pour… encourager les gens à coopérer. » Sheppard aperçut de la lumière qui vacillait derrière le panneau de ventilation. Il s'appuya en arrière contre le mur, laissant ses épaules et sa tête s'affaisser comme s'il était fatigué. Les lumières faiblirent de nouveau. Il regarda le Balafré. « Vous avez l'air d'être le chef. Alors je vais juste vous dire que vous ne sortirez pas de cette cité en possession des informations ou des technologies que vous avez volées. Vous n'allez sûrement pas partir avec Beckett et McKay. »

Le Balafré le regarda d'un air impassible. « Nous allons partir. Et avec les choses dont nous nous sommes emparés. »

Sheppard secoua la tête et fit encore une fois fluctuer les lumières. La porte derrière ses épaules se referma en glissant doucement de quelques centimètres avant de se rouvrir en claquant. Les deux otages le regardaient avec curiosité. Le Larbin commençait à jeter des regards nerveux autour de lui, tout en maintenant fermement sa prise sur le col de la veste de laboratoire de Beckett.

« Zelenka m'a dit que vous êtes là depuis un moment, que vous savez qui sont les chefs ici. Jusque là vous n'avez été que des invités indésirables, bien que néfastes. Le Docteur Weir va sûrement se contenter de vous laisser partir. Sans les trucs dont vous vous êtes emparés. Si vous essayez de partir avec les Docteurs McKay et Beckett, si vous leur faites encore du mal, vous ne vous approcherez même pas de la Porte. »

Le panneau qui couvrait la bouche d'aération se rétracta avant de commencer à glisser dans le mur. Sheppard poussa quasiment un grognement quand il s'arrêta de bouger à la moitié. Il vit des doigts attraper le bord et essayer de le faire bouger, en vain. Il ne voyait pas dans le tunnel obscur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était continuer à parler et espérer que Lorne était toujours en mesure de s'occuper des deux voleurs.

« Vous, le Balafré, » commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre. « Même si j'aime beaucoup les noms que vous a trouvé McKay, vous devez avoir de vrais noms. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne commence pas par là ? Vos noms et celui de votre planète d'origine ?

– Vous pensiez sérieusement que nous allions croire à une telle promesse, Colonel ? » demanda le Balafré avec curiosité, ignorant la question de Sheppard. « Et pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions partir les mains vides ? Nous avons McKay et Beckett, deux marchandises d'une grande valeur pour nous tout comme pour – je pense – Atlantis. Vous ne ferez rien qui pourrait les mettre en danger. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici selon nos propres conditions. »

Ils commencèrent à avancer, poussant leurs otages devant eux. Sheppard secoua la tête et se déplaça au milieu du passage, glissant la main dans son dos et attrapant la crosse de son arme. La porte derrière lui se ferma doucement.

Le Balafré cogna la tête de McKay avec le pistolet paralysant, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur inarticulée. « Avancez.

– Vous n'allez pas… » commença Sheppard, avant de voir avec soulagement des rayons paralyseurs Wraith frapper les voleurs et les envoyer au tapis.

Beckett et McKay trébuchèrent en avant sous la surprise, et Sheppard les encouragea à continuer à marcher jusque dans le couloir, après avoir rouvert la porte.

« Restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on les ait maitrisés, » dit-il, prenant de court les questions qu'il lisait sur le visage des deux hommes. Il fit un pas en avant et baissa les yeux sur les voleurs qui avaient ruiné son jour de repos. Le Larbin était inconscient, mais le Balafré lui jeta un regard plein de haine. « Désolé, mais j'étais vraiment sérieux quand je disais que vous ne partiriez pas avec ces deux là. On les aime trop pour les laisser partir aussi facilement. »

Le Balafré finit par fermer les yeux. Sheppard leva les siens pour voir que Lorne finissait de s'extirper du conduit. Perez le suivait de près et s'avança pour vérifier que les laborantins qui commençaient à se réveiller allaient bien.

« Ça vous en a pris du temps, » marmonna Sheppard.

– Désolé, sir, » dit Lorne, en s'agenouillant à côté des prisonniers assommés pour leur attacher les poignets et les chevilles avec des liens en plastique. « On avait oublié d'apporter le dégrippant.

– Vous avez fait du beau boulot en tout cas. Mettez-les en cellule. Si Beckett veut s'assurer qu'ils vont bien, il peut envoyer quelqu'un là-bas. Deux gardes en permanence, dans la pièce.

– Compris, Colonel. » Lorne fit signe à Perez de se charger des prisonniers, avant de détailler Sheppard du regard. « Sir, je vais m'assurer qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Il faut que vous laissiez Beckett vous examiner. »

Sheppard regarda les techniciens passer la porte en titubant et secoua la tête. « Dans quelques minutes. Elizabeth, Zelenka, vous êtes toujours là ?

– Oui, Colonel, » dit Weir, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. « Vous les avez attrapés ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ?

– Non, Lorne et Perez les ont touchés avec les pistolets paralysants. On les descend en cellule en ce moment. Vous pouvez déverrouiller les portes de l'infirmerie et charger quelqu'un de réparer ce que Zelenka a saboté sur la Porte et dans le hangar des jumpers. Qu'il descende montrer sa main à Beckett.

– Je serai là très vite pour les bonnes drogues, » promit Zelenka.

– Ça me semble une bonne idée, » dit Sheppard, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. « Elizabeth, je vais juste…

– Vous allez revenir dans la zone d'examen et me laisser jeter un œil à votre tête, et puis vous resterez là pour la nuit. »

Il se retourna, surpris, avant de fermer les yeux quand la pièce se mit à tanguer. Il tendit une main et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Quand est-ce que Carson était revenu en douce dans le labo ? Le docteur le jaugeait à présent du regard, une expression très déterminée sur son visage en temps normal calme.

« Doc, il faut que je parle aux prisonniers dès que… » commença Sheppard, mais on lui coupa encore la parole.

– Ces deux hommes seront toujours là demain, John, » dit Elizabeth. « Lorne peut s'occuper de toutes les mesures de sécurité d'ici là. Ecoutez Carson. Ce sont mes ordres.

– D'accord, Elizabeth. N'essayez pas d'interroger les prisonniers avant…

– Allez-y, John. Weir terminé. »

Beckett avança la main, prêt à aider l'autre homme qui était bien trop pâle. « Venez, Colonel. Rodney est déjà en route. Si on a de la chance, il aura tellement mal à la gorge qu'il ne pourra pas trop se plaindre. Même si ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas quand il est parti. Il parlait déjà de démonter la mallette qui contient l'ordinateur des voleurs. »

Sheppard ricana tout bas et se redressa en s'écartant de son support. La pièce se mit immédiatement à tanguer autour de lui, et la bile lui monta dans la gorge. Il entendit Beckett l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il essaya de faire un pas, mais ses genoux se dérobèrent et il glissa au sol alors que tout devenait noir.

**OoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Le revers de la médaille  
**Titre original** : No Good Deed  
**Auteur** : ga unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss

Partie 5/5.

NdT : Pardon pour le léger retard, chers lecteurs ; après-midi crêpes, week-end, cadeaux d'anniversaire, j'ai été un peu débordée…

**OoOoO**

Deux heures plus tard McKay était allongé sur un lit, relié à une intraveineuse et savourant les analgésiques qu'on lui avait donné. Il portait un assortiment intéressant de bleus à divers endroits sur le torse, le cou et le visage et il savait qu'il allait avoir très mal une fois que Beckett aurait arrêté de lui donner les médicaments les plus puissants et l'aurait limité aux analgésiques de base.

Zelenka, une attelle récente sur la main et lui aussi un peu shooté, était assis en tailleur au bout de son lit. Ils discutaient de la manière dont ils pourraient mettre la main sur l'ordinateur dans cette mallette, qui était probablement toujours en bas dans le labo. McKay avait presque réussi à convaincre Zelenka, qui n'était pas attaché à une intraveineuse, d'aller dans le couloir en douce et de la récupérer. McKay était quasiment sûr qu'ils pouvaient "emprunter" le portable dans le bureau de Beckett et les relier ensemble.

Avant qu'ils aient pu mettre leur plan à exécution, les portes s'ouvrirent et Beckett et une infirmière entrèrent en poussant un lit dans lequel se trouvait Sheppard. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre et avait l'air endormi. McKay fut soulagé de voir que la plus grosse partie du sang avait été nettoyée de ces cheveux dont on se moquait souvent. Quand Sheppard était entré en titubant dans le labo tout à l'heure, McKay avait été choqué en voyant la figure ensanglantée. Il était toujours trop pâle pour que ce soit rassurant, mais Beckett n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet, aussi tout allait probablement s'arranger.

« Merci, Lindsay. Tu pourrais m'apporter un plateau de suture et de la lidocaïne, s'il-te-plait ? » demanda doucement Carson à l'infirmière, avant de se tourner pour regarder les deux autres occupants de la pièce. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, tous les deux, mais vous pouvez laisser tomber tout de suite. »

Zelenka parvint à avoir l'air à la fois blessé et innocent, mais McKay ne réussit qu'à avoir l'air indigné. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On était juste assis en train de discuter… discuter de trucs, » acheva-t-il lamentablement tout en commençant à croiser les bras, avant de s'arrêter quand cela tira sur l'intraveineuse. Il opta à la place pour un regard noir.

« Ne parle pas trop fort, Rodney. Ça serait bien si le Colonel pouvait dormir pendant que je fais ça. Il faudra que je le réveille toutes les deux heures de toute façon. Merci, je vais me débrouiller à présent, » Carson accepta le plateau avec les instruments que lui tendait l'infirmière et tira un tabouret à roulettes jusqu'au lit de Sheppard. Il s'assit et enfila une paire de gants en latex. « Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? Rodney, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas reconnaitre ce regard. Quel que soit l'endroit où vous aviez l'intention de vous rendre tous les deux, quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire rentrer en douce dans l'infirmerie, laissez tomber. Je vous garde juste pour la nuit parce que je ne connais pas les effets du taser que les voleurs ont utilisé. Vous serez libres de partir après le petit déjeuner demain matin. Alors calmez-vous et reposez-vous. »

McKay observa Beckett avec une fascination horrifiée alors que celui-ci rasait une bande de cheveux de dix centimètres sur deux à l'arrière du crâne de Sheppard, révélant une longue entaille. Il injecta le contenu d'une seringue à de multiples endroits autour de la blessure à la tête, et autour de plusieurs plus petites entailles sur les mains du Lt. Colonel. Il déglutit, ayant mal au cœur, et chercha dans la pièce quelque chose d'autre sur lequel fixer les yeux. Zelenka était penché en avant et observait le docteur avec un grand intérêt, clignant des yeux tel un hibou derrière ses verres tâchés.

« T'aurais pas pu faire ça avant de le ramener ici, Carson ? » finit par demander McKay, avec un geste vague en direction de Sheppard. « C'est si… si beeeh.

– Oh, grandis un peu, Rodney, » répondit Beckett avec exaspération, terminant un point de suture.

McKay se tourna de nouveau vers Sheppard et le docteur, une réponse acerbe sur le bout des lèvres, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que les yeux du Lt. Colonel étaient ouverts. « Il est réveillé, » dit-il d'un air ravi en se rasseyant, faisant presque tomber du lit Zelenka – qui s'était trop penché en avant. « Bon retour parmi les presque vivants, Sheppard. Laisse-moi être le premier à te féliciter pour ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux audacieuse.»

Sheppard leva un œil vers lui. « T'es un homme mort, McKay, » fut la réponse faible mais acerbe. Un petit rire échappa à Beckett et Zelenka se mit à glousser. Sheppard observa du coin de l'œil le Tchèque un peu éméché et sourit. « Comment ça va, Doc ? »

Zelenka fit un grand sourire et agita sa main bandée. « Je vais très bien. Carson m'a fait prendre ce que McKay appelle les "bonnes drogues" alors je…

– Attendez, attendez, attendez, » les interrompit McKay d'un ton indigné. « Comment ça se fait que je sois un homme mort et que lui il ait droit à "comment ça va, Doc ?" Je me suis fait taper, moi aussi, tu sais. J'ai presque failli mourir étouffé. Je pourrais avoir des lésions internes. » Il leva ses poignets bandés comme preuve et fit un geste pour désigner les bleus colorés sur son visage et son cou.

« Vous êtes allés dans une partie inexplorée de la cité, où les détecteurs ne marchent pas, sans escorte militaire.

– Hé, c'est Zelenka qui était en charge de cette petite expédition. Je n'ai pas réalisé que je le suivais jusqu'à ce que je sois parti pour de bon.

– Et tu as vu quelqu'un vêtu des couleurs des militaires parmi les membres de cette petite expédition, à ce moment-là ?

– C'est Zelenka qui… !

– Qui est le scientifique en chef !

– Silence ! » gronda Beckett, faisant sursauter les deux hommes et les réduisant au silence. « Je vais vous sédater tous les deux – d'accord, juste toi alors, Rodney – si vous ne vous calmez pas tous les deux. On va bientôt vous amener les plateaux du diner. Je veux que vous mangiez et que vous vous reposiez tous. On arrête de crier. Colonel, je suis désolé, je ne peux rien vous donner de plus fort pour votre mal de crâne, mais essayez de rester tranquille et de vous reposer. Radek, mon grand, et si je vous aidais à retourner dans votre propre lit. »

Sheppard et McKay continuèrent de se fixer du regard alors que Beckett aidait Zelenka à marcher jusqu'à son lit de l'autre côté de l'allée. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière le docteur, les chuchotements reprirent.

« Tu as ruiné mon jour de repos, » siffla Sheppard, essayant d'ignorer l'envie de gratter ses points de suture tout récents.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, » répliqua McKay sur le même ton avec un ricanement, levant un poing fermé et faisant courir son pouce le long de son index.

Sheppard regarda le geste et toute sa colère disparut. Il n'y avait que Rodney McKay pour penser que faire semblant de faire tourner un disque sur une mini platine qui joue "c'est super triste j'en ai les larmes aux yeux" était une réponse adéquate dans cette dispute.

« Oh la, Rodney, c'est un peu daté tout ça, vachement analogique. » Sheppard regarda d'un œil amusé McKay réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. « On a pas trouvé mieux depuis le temps ? »

McKay grogna et se renversa en arrière contre son oreiller. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû interrompre ta journée de skate bordeur casse-cou, mais… » Il fit une pause et regarda le scientifique sur l'autre lit, « j'apprécie vraiment que tu sois venu à notre recherche. Désolé que tu aies été blessé. »

Avant que Sheppard n'ait trouvé quoi répondre à ça, ils furent interrompus par un éclat de rire de la part du troisième occupant de la pièce. Ils regardèrent tous les deux de l'autre côté de l'allée où se trouvait Zelenka, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, dessinant dans les airs des figures compliquées avec sa main blessée, grognant en Tchèque et ricanant comme un fou.

McKay regarda Sheppard et roula des yeux. « Carson devrait vraiment ajuster ses médicaments.

– Je pense aussi, » acquiesça Sheppard.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, écoutant les propos décousus et incompréhensibles de Zelenka.

Sheppard ne put finalement plus résister et demanda : « C'est vrai que tu as crié comme une fillette…

– Va chier. »

**OoOoO**

L'après-midi suivant, Sheppard était assis sur un lit, appuyé contre des oreillers, se demandant si souhaiter de Wraith – juste une petite – pour le distraire faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Beckett avait décidé de le garder confiné dans l'infirmerie. Tout ça parce qu'il avait failli s'évanouir en allant aux toilettes et qu'ils avaient dû le ramasser par terre et le ramener dans son lit.

McKay, et Zelenka, avaient été relâchés après le petit déjeuner. Weir et Lorne étaient déjà passés voir comment il allait. Donc il était tout seul. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour lire, aussi son livre ou un portable étaient inutiles. Il avait supplié qu'on l'autorise à retourner dans ses quartiers, mais tout ce qu'on lui répétait c'était "plus tard".

Il joua avec la radio dans son oreille. McKay la lui avait amenée en douce après le déjeuner afin qu'il puisse se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, c'était une journée tranquille et il n'y avait que très peu de conversations pour l'amuser. L'ennui commençait à le faire piquer du nez quand un appel d'urgence lui procura une poussée d'adrénaline.

« Equipe médicale dans la zone de détention. » L'urgence contenue dans la voix le fit se redresser en position assise. « Equipe d'urgence dans la zone de détention. »

Il était sur pieds et il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de Beckett le fit sursauter.

Beckett se dépêchait dans le couloir, suivi de deux docteurs adjoints, et tous les trois portaient des kits d'urgence. Le docteur ne ralentit même pas en aboyant des ordres à Sheppard.

« Retournez dans le lit, Colonel. Je n'ai pas le temps de… Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce micro ? Arg, laissez tomber. Je parlerai à Rodney plus tard. »

Sheppard les regarda disparaitre à l'angle du couloir et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas donner des coups de pieds de frustration. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en espérant que davantage d'informations lui parviendraient. Il résista à l'envie d'allumer le micro et de demander les demander directement, ne voulant pas déranger pendant une situation d'urgence.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer en bas ? Est-ce que les prisonniers avaient essayé de s'échapper ? Est-ce que des hommes à lui avaient été blessés au cours de la tentative ?

Il jeta son oreiller en travers de la pièce.

Quand une demi-heure se fut écoulée sans la moindre information supplémentaire, il se leva et sortit. Il ne savait pas où ils avaient caché ses vêtements cette fois, mais il désirait vraiment parcourir le trajet en blouse d'hôpital et pieds nus. De cette manière il était plus facile de passer en douce devant les infirmières de la salle de repos.

Il parvint jusqu'à la zone de détention sans incident et avec seulement deux courts moments de vertiges. Les gardes devant les cellules ne firent aucun commentaire quant à son étrange allure ; ils se contentèrent de faire un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. A l'intérieur il trouva Weir et Lorne rassemblés dans un des angles de la pièce tandis que Beckett et son équipe rangeaient leur équipement dans les deux cellules.

Les prisonniers étaient morts. Leurs visages avaient pris une teinte bleue et leurs yeux, qui avaient été si froids de leur vivant, fixaient sans le voir le plafond. Leurs propres vêtements avaient été remplacés par des blouses d'hôpital – ce qui se rapprochait le plus vêtements de prison sur Atlantis. Les hauts avaient été découpés par le personnel médical, et la présence d'un défibrillateur, les intraveineuses entremêlées ensemble, les tuyaux d'intubation qui sortaient de leur bouche, indiquaient qu'on s'était battu dans l'espoir de leur sauver la vie.

Sheppard resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, sentant son mal de crâne augmenter. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bon sang ? » demanda-t-il. Sa question était destinée à Lorne, mais tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna avec surprise vers lui. « Ils ont essayé de s'échapper ? »

Lorne s'avança vers lui. « Non, sir. Ils n'ont pas essayé de s'échapper. En fait ils n'ont rien fait une fois qu'on les a mis dans les cellules. Les gardes disent qu'ils se sont contentés de rester assis sur leurs bancs et de fixer le mur. Ils ne se sont pas parlés, ils n'ont pas dormi et n'ont rien mangé ni bu : on peut regarder les vidéos de surveillance pour le vérifier. Et puis, il y a à peu près une heure, ils se sont tous les deux levés et ils se sont écroulés par terre. Ils étaient morts avant que le Docteur Beckett et son équipe n'arrivent ici, Colonel.

– Beckett ? »

Beckett lâcha des yeux l'ordinateur portable sur lequel il entrait des notes et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui les a tués, ce sera au Docteur Biro de nous le dire. Mais cela ressemble à une sorte de poison.

– Et ils avaient été fouillés, Lorne ?

– Bien sûr, sir, » fit Lorne, sans le prendre mal. « Tout sauf une fouille corporelle poussée, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir demandé, à présent. »

Sheppard secoua la tête avec regret. « C'est pas la peine, Major. Ces deux hommes étaient très déterminés. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit à McKay et à Zelenka, ils étaient ici, ils se cachaient, depuis près de six mois. S'ils voulaient mourir, ils auraient trouvé comment faire. »

Davantage de personnel, poussant des civières, attendait de pouvoir entrer dans la zone de détention. Sheppard marcha jusque dans le couloir, conscient que Weir et Lorne le suivaient. Il appuya ses épaules contre le mur et se passa les mains sur le visage. « J'aurais dû réaliser hier qu'ils étaient susceptibles de tenter quelque chose de ce genre. Le Balafré était certain qu'on ne les laisserait pas partir. »

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Weir.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, John. Ils sont pris la décision tout seuls.

– Je sais. J'en suis conscient. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne vais pas m'en vouloir. » Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « Vous réalisez qu'on sait toujours pas d'où ils sont venus, Elizabeth ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que nous aurions encore besoin de savoir ça ? » demanda Weir d'un air perdu. « Nous n'allons pas les renvoyer chez eux. »

Beckett arriva à ce moment-là, plein d'énergie. « Très bien, Colonel, il est temps de retourner à l'infirmerie. »

Sheppard dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas faire la tête. « Carson, je suis bien plus près de mes quartiers que de l'infirmerie, » déclara-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Beckett le détailla d'un œil critique, notant la pâleur et la position fatiguée. « Vous avez eu des vertiges sur le chemin jusqu'ici ?

– Ce qu'il faut noter, Doc, c'est que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici tout seul. Je pense que ça prouve que je peux survivre si je suis relâché dans mes quartiers.

– Combien de fois ?

– Deux. Mais ça a pas duré longtemps. » Sheppard soupira quand Beckett le prit par le bras et commença à le guider dans le couloir.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire plus de quelques pas, les civières avec leur chargement recouvert d'un drap furent poussées hors de la zone de détention. Il s'arrêta et les regarda passer en direction du transporteur.

« Mais nous ne savons pas quel monde éviter non plus, maintenant, » dit-il doucement. « J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas finir par le regretter. »

Fin

**OoOoO**

NdT : Un grand merci à l'auteur, ga_unicorn, pour m'avoir laissée m'amuser avec ses propres écrits ; cette traduction était fort sympathique.

Et une mention spéciale pour un ami très cher, El kapinou, qui m'a supportée alors que je l'assaillais de questions existentielles sur la grammaire française, des tournures particulières ou des détails de traduction. La plupart du temps il se contentait d'un soutien psychologique, mais on ne réfléchit jamais aussi bien que quand on expose ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre…


End file.
